


He's a Keeper

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Poe is a Prefect, so it's practically his job to make sure the new transfer student feels welcome. The fact that the new transfer student is handsome, clever, and averygood Keeper just makes that easier.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 25
Kudos: 190
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	He's a Keeper

The new transfer student is from Durmstrang, so everyone assumes he’s going to go straight into Slytherin, including the Slytherins, who eye the boy waiting behind the line of firsties covetously, and murmur to each other about what interesting spells and potions he might know. Poe’s mostly making sure that the new Gryffindor firsties get welcomed properly, and sat down among the second- and third-years who have agreed to act as mentors and guides, so he’s only paying a little bit of attention when the transfer student sits down on the stool and Professor Skywalker puts the Hat on his head and it yells, “GRYFFINDOR!” almost before it touches his hair.

_Then_ Poe pays attention.

The new kid looks very relieved as he turns towards the Gryffindor table, and Poe - well, he’s a Prefect, it’s only right for him to look out for his newest Housemate. He shifts over a little and raises a hand to wave the new kid into the seat beside him.

“Hey, welcome to Gryffindor!” he says as the other boy sits down. The new kid looks a little overwhelmed, to be honest, but he gives Poe a bright grin. “I’m Poe Dameron.”

“Finn Trooper,” the other boy says, and ducks his head. “But you probably knew that already.”

“Gotta be honest, I was a bit distracted, so I appreciate it,” Poe says, shaking Finn’s hand. “So, do you play Quidditch?”

Across the table, Pava groans and rubs her forehead. “Poe, that _cannot_ be the first thing you ask everyone you meet.”

“Why not?” Poe says. “ _Three_ of the team graduated last year, Jess! We need new blood!”

“Um,” Finn says. “I play Keeper?”

“Hah!” says Poe. “See, Jess? I ask, I am answered! And we need a Keeper! Do you want to join the team? I’m Captain, and Seeker.”

Finn blinks at him for a moment. “Sure?”

“Awesome!” Poe says, and then the food appears, and he spends the rest of dinner filling Finn in on everything he needs to know about the professors, because that’s useful and Prefect-y, right?

“Oh right,” he says, as they stand up. “And look out for her. The Hufflepuff there, see? With the Beater’s bat.”

Finn looks, and then raises an eyebrow at Poe.

“She’s honestly a very nice person, but if you piss her off, she knows how to _use_ that bat,” Poe says. “About once a month someone forgets that. Best if it isn’t you.”

“Good to know,” Finn says slowly. “And the professors just...let her hit people with the bat?”

“Well, it’s better than it used to be,” Poe says, leading the way out of the Hall and up towards Gryffindor Tower. “ _Before_ she got the Beater’s spot, she hexed people. That was usually harder to fix.”

“I see,” Finn says.

“Not much like Durmstrang?” Poe asks, ushering a handful of Firsties onto the stairs and taking a firm grip on the railing as the staircase begins to shift.

“Oddly, being warned that one of the other students is violent when provoked is very reminiscent of Durmstrang,” Finn says, smiling crookedly. “These stairs, now, _those_ are weird.”

“Oh,” Poe says. He’s gotten so used to the stairs that he honestly forgets sometimes how bizarre they seemed when he was an ickle firstie himself. “...That’s fair.”

Finn’s smile gets wider. “Any other weirdnesses you’ve forgotten to mention?”

“Um,” Poe says, rubbing the back of his head and frowning. “I can’t think of any?” He tries to remember what startled him most, back when he was eleven, and can only come up with - “Oh right, Professor Chewie, he wasn’t at dinner. He’s a Sasquatch.”

Finn’s jaw drops. “ _What?_ ”

“He’s really nice!” Poe says. “And I’ll teach you the translation charm tonight.”

Finn rubs his forehead. “Learning curve,” Poe hears him mutter. “You knew there was going to be a learning curve. This is just...the steep bit.”

*

Finn, it turns out, is a _superlative_ Keeper. Poe lands after the team’s first practice with a whoop of joy, and hugs Finn enthusiastically. Finn goes very still. “Uh?”

“We’re gonna have the House Cup without even _trying_ ,” Poe tells him gleefully as he lets go. “That was _magnificent_ , you’re magnificent, are there more like you at Durmstrang and can we kidnap them?”

Finn chuckles, shaking his head. “Don’t think they’d want to come,” he says. “I did okay?”

“Okay? That was _beautiful_ , man, just _amazing_ ,” Poe enthuses, and Finn watches him with bafflement and something like shy pride.

*

Poe’s group of friends absorbs Finn without so much as a blink, and Finn spends most evenings in the cluster of chairs they’ve claimed for their own, trading homework tips and grouching about Professor Calrissian’s damn impossible assignments. Somehow, Poe’s not quite sure how, Finn’s usual seat ends up being right next to Poe, on an old squashy couch that tends to tilt whoever’s sitting on it towards the middle, so they sit down at opposite ends and usually end up crammed together in the center, poring over a book or reading each other’s essays, pressed together from shoulder to thigh. Poe doesn’t mind. Finn doesn’t seem to mind either. And he’s damn good at Defense, and has a knack for Charms, while Poe’s good at Transfiguration and Herbology, and Snap has a positive _gift_ for Care of Magical Creatures, and Jess can somehow keep all of History in her head, so Finn sort of fills in a gap in their study group. After the first few days, Poe isn’t sure how they got along without him.

He’s _really_ not sure how the Quidditch team got along without Finn. Their last Keeper was _good_ , but Finn is _magnificent_. Their first game of the season, against Ravenclaw, is almost embarrassingly easy: Finn only lets Ravenclaw score three times, and when Poe catches the Snitch, the Ravenclaw Seeker almost looks grateful to end the game.

Poe grabs Finn in another embrace as soon as they’re all on the ground, and this time, Finn hugs back. Moments later, they’re the center of a sort of scrum of hugging, as the entire rest of the team piles on, pounding Finn on the shoulders and yelling in glee. Finn looks startled and pleased and proud. It’s a good look on him.

Poe wants to put it there more often.

Their next game is against Slytherin, and it’s not quite as much of a blowout, in part because - as little as Poe likes to admit it - the Slytherin Chasers are _good_ , but Finn still blocks all but eight goals, and Poe still gets the Snitch, so the post-game hugging scrum is just as enthusiastic, and Finn looks just as baffled and delighted by it.

Hufflepuff, now, Hufflepuff is _hard_ to beat. Their Chasers work as a unit, beautifully in sync; their Beaters are...well...one of them’s Rey, let’s put it that way, and their Seeker is _almost_ as fast as Poe. Finn has to work hard not just to block their shots, but to dodge the Bludgers that Rey sends his way, fast and vicious. He _does_ , though Poe’s heart is in his throat every time he can steal a moment to look over at the goal hoops. The score is close, very close, and Poe takes his broom up higher and scans the field frantically for the Snitch. If he can just spot it before Nien does…

There’s a tiny glint of gold behind Finn’s ear.

Poe dives, racing Nien and the Bludgers both, and Finn looks up and spots him - spots the Hufflepuff Chasers making a desperate run at the goal hoops - and holds his position for one second, two seconds, _three_ -

He dives out of the way, catching the Quaffle as he goes, and Poe’s hand closes around the Snitch as his broom swoops through the spot where Finn _was_ a heartbeat ago.

He lands with a whoop of glee and adrenaline rush, and Finn lands next to him in a sort of a controlled plummet, dropping the Quaffle and throwing his arms up in victory, and then whirling to pick Poe up and whirl him around.

Poe kisses him.

He could blame the high spirits, but when he pulls away and Finn gives him a curious look, he doesn’t try to explain it away, just shrugs and waits. Finn blinks at him for a moment, and then his face creases into the biggest smile Poe’s ever seen, and he kisses Poe back as the rest of the team surrounds them, everyone whooping and hollering with victorious glee - “We beat _Hufflepuff_!” Jess carols - and Poe, wrapped up in Finn’s arms and only paying the loosest attention to the commotion around them, thinks he’s won something a lot better than a Quidditch game.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Hogwarts AU."


End file.
